Dragones
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Un encuentro entre dos dragones en respuesta al desafío de Emma en el foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


dragones

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia responde al desafío de Emma en el foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

()()()()()()()()()()

A veces le gustaría poder echar a volar, montarse en Drogon y elevarse en el cielo cada vez más arriba, hasta que la Bahía de los Esclavos solo fuera un puntito en la distancia. A veces sueña con eso, atravesaría el mar a lomos de Drogon y llegaría a Poniente. Sobrevolaría todos esos lugares que solo conoce en su imaginación. Iría más allá. Volaría sobre el mar del Ocaso como según las leyendas deseó hacer la reina Rhaenys. Solos ella y Drogon, sería perfecto. Solo volar y sentir la libertad y la calma que le produce estar en el aire, esa calma que en tierra nunca puede encontrar.

()()()()()()()()

A veces lo único que quiere es salir corriendo, aunque no tiene claro a dónde: le gustaría correr a Poniente y reclamar su trono, le gustaría ir a Meereen y encontrar a aquella tía a la que aún no conoce. Otras veces solo le gustaría correr, correr y correr sin llegar a ninguna parte solo por el mero hecho de hacerlo, de sentir la adrenalina en su cuerpo, por sentir que está haciendo algo y no solo esperar.

()()()()()()()()()()

Es consciente de que no puede marcharse de Meereen, hay demasiada gente que la necesita allí, pero de vez en cuando se permite pequeños ratos de vuelo, sobre todo por las noches. Nunca llega muy lejos, siempre está de vuelta antes del amanecer. Esas noches duerme poco y se despierta con ojeras pero mucho menos cansada que las noches que pasa en su habitación.

()()()()()()()()()

Es consciente de que la espera es necesaria, de que deben escoger el momento adecuado para iniciar su conquista, mas nada puede impedirle fantasear hasta que eso suceda y de vez en cuando se permite a sí mismo perderse en esas fantasías, alejarse del campamento y soñar despierto con lo que el futuro le deparará.

()()()()()()()()

Esa noche ha llegado demasiado lejos. El sol ya comienza a asomarse por el horizonte y ella aún no ha dado media vuelta. Por un momento la idea de seguir adelante la seduce pero se obliga a sí misma a volver. Hasta que lo ve.

()()()()()()()()

Esa mañana se ha levantado temprano. No recuerda bien lo que ha soñado pero sabe que había un dragón y que era un sueño agradable. Se pregunta si cuando por fin conozca a su tía podrá montar uno de sus dragones y se dice a sí mismo que sí, que uno de los tres dragones de su tía será para él. Ya puede imaginarse a sí mismo volando a lomos de la legendaria criatura, como sus antepasados hicieron hace tantos años. Él y su tía restaurarán la gloria a su casa. Ya puede verlo en su cabeza. Se concentra tanto en esos pensamientos que no la ve hasta que la tiene prácticamente encima y la verdad, en la realidad esa bestia gigantesca no hace que le dén tantas ganas de montarla. No obstante, él es un Targaryen, es de la sangre del dragón y no puede tenerle miedo.

()()()()()()

Al principio no se fija en él, parece solo un campesino como otro cualquiera. No obstante, el chico, tyrosy a juzgar por el color de su pelo, comienza a hacerle señas, como pidiéndole que descienda. Ella lo hace, intrigada por la osadía que demuestra el muchacho. Es un chico más o menos de su edad, con el pelo teñido de azul y los ojos del mismo color. Es bastante alto y tiene que reconocer que también es guapo.

()()()()()()()

La mujer que desciende del dragón tiene el pelo del clásico color platino de la casa Targaryen y sus ojos son del también característico color violeta. Es una chica algo menor que él, de complexión delgada y bastante bajita. Es muy guapa, y es su tía. La mira con emoción mientras piensa en como abordarla. Ha esperado mucho por este momento, primero porque desea conocer a la única pariente que le queda viva por su lado paterno (sabe que tiene varios primos en Poniente por el lado de su madre) y por otro, porque sabe que al conocerla está un paso más cerca de cumplir su objetivo. El problema es cómo abordarla. No puede soltarle simplemente que es su sobrino al que todos creían muerto. Ella no lo creería.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El muchacho no le ha dicho su nombre. Solo que tiene sangre valiria corriendo por sus venas, es algo habitual en las ciudades libres. La ha hecho bajar porque quería contemplar de cerca el dragón. Ella le ha preguntado si no le da miedo tener a una criatura así tan cerca y él ha contestado que no, pero en sus ojos ella ha visto que miente. Está asustado, pero hace por disimularlo. Tiene valor y eso le gusta, aunque quizá sea demasiado temerario, montar a Drogón es algo que sin duda está fuera de su alcance. Ella se lo dice y él parece decepcionado pero no se marcha y ella se alegra de que no lo haga. Ese chico tiene algo que le atrae y quiere saber qué es.

()()()()()()()()

Conseguir que su tía le deje montar su dragón no será una tarea fácil, lo sabe. Sin embargo, no se rinde y decide intentar ganarse su confianza hablando con ella. Hablan de vanalidades, de lugares que han visitado y de historia. Él le cuenta la mentira que siempre cuenta, es hijo de un mercenario Ponienty y una dama Tyrosy, ella le habla de su infancia recorriendo las Ciudades Libres huyendo del Usurpador y él le cuenta que la suya transcurrió también yendo de un lado para otro aunque no le especifica el por qué. Ella se abre a él, quizá porque se siente identificada con el muchacho que al igual que ella anehla volver a Poniente sin haber estado jamás allí. Él le habla de sus ganas de hacer algo importante, de su miedo a fracasar, de su inseguridad ante el camino que debe escoger en su vida. No le explica que ese camino pasa por hallar la mejor manera de conquistar los Siete Reinos. Sus deseos de rebelarle su identidad, incluso de montar al dragón, han desaparecido. En esos momentos lo único que desea es permanecer allí con ella hablando de todo y nada sin pensar en lo que ocurrirá más adelante.

()()()()()()()()()

Es consciente de que hace horas que debería haber vuelto a Meereen, pero es lo que menos desea en esos momentos. No esperaba sentirse tan bien hablando con un perfecto desconocido, pero de verdad que necesitaba desahogarse y el chico de cabello azul parece comprenderla a la perfección. Le pide que vuelva con ella a Meereen, que la ayude en su conquista. Le promete que pronto regresarán a Poniente pero él se niega alegando que tiene responsabilidades de las que ocuparse allí. Ella está apunto de marcharse cuando recuerda el motivo de que el joven la hubiera llamado en un principio y decide que es hora de concederle su deseo.

()()()()()()()()

Montar en un dragón es una sensación maravillosa, casi tanto como hacerlo abrazado a la espalda de ella. El animal da varias vueltas antes de volver a posarse en el suelo y él siente que no quiere que pare jamás. Antes de bajarse ella vuelve a proponerle que la acompañe mas él vuelve a negarse con una sonrisa. Besa la mano de su tía y se despide de ella antes de bajarse del dragón.

()()()()()()()()

Daenerys Targaryen vuelve a Meereen pensando en ese extraño chico de cabello azul y preguntándose si algún día lo volverá a ver. Aegon Targaryen vuelve a su casa con una sonrisa sabiendo que muy pronto ambos van a volver a encontrarse. Dani vuelve a su ajetreada vida en Meereen, pero aegon ya no vuelve a su interminable espera. Los planes están en marcha y los dragones tienen más esperanzas que nunca de volver a sobrevolar los cielos de su antiguo hogar.


End file.
